Garry Dingo watches Motto to Love Ru/Grounded for Infinity
Plot Garry Dingo is bored so he decided to get Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD. After he watched all of the episodes his Dad grounds him, returns the DVD to The Video Store, fires Anna The Merchant, destroys The Video Store, and called the animal and monster visitors to teach Garry Dingo a lesson, then a dragon named Azura beats Garry Dingo up for getting a pornographic anime DVD. Transcript *(December 6, 2018) *Garry Dingo: I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D. Whats does that spell? Bored. What should I do? I know, I will get Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD. *[Cut to: The Video store] *Anna The Merchant: Hello, welcome to The Video store, how can I help you? *Garry Dingo: May I have Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD? *Anna The Merchant: Here it is. Your lucky because this is the last one in stock. *Garry Dingo: Thanks. *[Cut to: The Living Room] *Garry Dingo: Yay! I got Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD, I'm going to watch it right now. *[A small square appears above Garry Dingo and Motto To Love-Ru theme song plays in Japanese] *[3 hours later] *Garry Dingo: Wow, that was a funny show, my favorite characters are Lala Satalin Deviluke, Golden Darkness and Haruna Sairenji. *Garry Dingo's Dad: Garry Dingo, did you watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? I heard you did. Wait a second, you watched Motto To Love-Ru the complete series on DVD! Motto To Love-Ru is a rated TV-MA anime show with porn in it. You're not 18 yet, you're 12. That's it, you are grounded for infinity. *Garry Dingo: But Dad, I really liked the show, I really hate Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, it's not porn. *Garry Dingo's Dad: It doesn't matter, now I'm going to return this DVD to the Video Store and I'm gonna fire Anna the Merchant. *[Cut to: The Video store] *Anna The Merchant: Why do you have that DVD in your hand? *Garry Dingo's Dad: I'm here to return this DVD from my son because it's rated TV-MA. You're not supposed to be selling Adult Movies or TV shows to Garry Dingo because he's addicted to pornographic stuff and violence. *Anna The Merchant: Okay, give me that DVD so Garry Dingo won't watch it anymore. *[Anna The Merchant puts the DVD back into the shelf] *Anna The Merchant: What do you have to say to me now? *Garry Dingo's Dad (In Mr. Hank Humberfloob's voice): You're Fired! *Anna The Merchant (runs away crying in Darth Vader's voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Garry Dingo's Dad: Now I just need to demolish this store. *[Garry Dingo's Dad demolishes the video store that is selling Pornographic and Violent VHS, DVDS, and Blu-Ray] *Garry Dingo's Dad: That should take care of this. *[Cut to: Back to Garry Dingo's house] *[Garry Dingo is throwing a tantrum on the living room floor] *Garry Dingo: No! (X28) Why?! Why did you do this?! *Garry Dingo's Dad: Because I don't want you doing that! Now I'm gonna call the animals and the monster children on the phone to come here. *(15 minutes later) *Garry Dingo's Dad: They're here. *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. I am very mad at you for getting Motto To Love-Ru on DVD! You were supposed to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but no, you completely disobeyed me by watching Motto To Love-Ru instead! *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. If you upload porn pictures of Me, Casey Kelp, Nowi, Female Kana or Sheeta, I will turn you into a Herring Gull with Azura's voice! *Nowi: I'm Nowi. Motto To Love Ru is a rated TV-MA anime show, why? Because it has violence, sex, and pornography in it. *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. The more people you kill, the more angry we get! *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. We, monster children are way better than you! You (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep)! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out. we will destroy your playboy magazines and hit your head on the wall 10 times. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of Selkie, I will peck you on the head so hard with my beak until you bleed! *Garry Dingo's Dad: You killed 50 more students?! That's it! You're so grounded even more! *Classified: I'm Classified from the Penguins of Madagascar. I hate you. I hope you become a fan of my movie rather than Motto To Love Ru. *Sharptooth: I'm Sharptooth from The Land Before Time. Motto To Love Ru is an anime show with porn, sex, and violence in it and you watched it instead of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Chanticleer: I'm Chanticleer from Rock-A-Doodle. You will be forced to watch my movie and that is final! *Aslan: I'm Aslan. You'll forget your memories all about porn! *Freddy Ferret: I'm Freddy Ferret. I will block all of the porn sites so you won't access to them for good. *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from King of the Monsters 2. You'll eat gross animal stuff from now on! *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird guy. When will you stop watching Motto To Love Ru, looking up pornography and killing people?! *[The 16 Mavericks appear] *Spark Mandrill: Sorry me, the other Mavericks are late. I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I’m Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I’m Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of your porn stuff will be demolished and your pet orangutan will be killed once and for all!" *Garry Dingo's Dad: I agree with everyone. Now you're going to get beaten up by someone. Do you know who it is? I'll give you a hint. She's from Fire Emblem Fates, She is a dragon monster and she is a restless sleeper. [[Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons]] [[Category:Garry Dingo's grounded days]] [[Trivia]]